Masaki's Life Circumstances
by alienpan
Summary: Jadi begini live circumstances dari seorang Sato Masaki di kehidupannya sebagai siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah atas di Homare Koukou. one-shoot. more love for our lovely Mary!


**Masaki's Life ****Circumstance**s

**Author: alienpan**

**Kimi to Boku © Hotta Kiichi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) dan warning warning lainnya yang biasa disebut/?**

**A/N: Bunch of loves for my lovely Mary **OωO)/

.

.

.

Masaki's Life Circumstances

.

.

.

Jadi begini _live circumstance_s dari seorang Sato Masaki di kehidupannya sebagai siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah atas di Homare _Koukou._

** Pertama, adik dari kakak yang suka sembarangan memerintah.**

"Maa! _Okaa-san _bilang kamar mandi harus dibersihkan tuh." Suara _baritone_ dari seorang laki-laki terdengar dari luar kamar Masaki yang beraroma strawberry. Gadis itu sedang menulis _diary,_ menuliskan rencana apa yang akan diberikannya pada Shun-_chan_ di hari _valentine_ nanti.

"Brakk.."

Mungkin karena tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut keriting itu tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka menampilkan sosok kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura otoriter—sebenarnya malah terlihat konyol di mata Masaki sih.

"C-chi-_nii-chan_." Masaki memekik. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan buku hariannya dengan gegabah. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan buka pintu." Omelnya. "Kalau aku sedang ganti baju atau apa bagaimana?" Tanyanya panik.

Laki-laki itu kelihatan bosan dengan omelan adiknya. Ia mengorek telinganya sambil menguap. "Kalau kau sedang ganti baju juga tidak ada yang bisa dilihat." Katanya malas.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Pukulan keras diberikan gadis itu kepada sosok laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi di atasnya itu.

"Pokoknya jangan sembarangan masuk kamarku!" Bentaknya. "Lagipula sekarang kan giliran _nii-chan_." Protesnya perihal jadwal membersihkan kamar mandi.

"_kaa-san_, mau mendengar sesuatu soal Shun-_chan_?" Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berteriak dengan iseng. Gadis itu terbelalak. Ia segera menggapai-gapai tangannya hendak membekap mulut kakaknya itu.

"Kalau kau buka mulut lagi aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancamnya panik. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Sekarang giliran Maa-_chan_ kan?" Kakaknya tersenyum lebar. Nada suaranya sangat manis tapi Masaki bisa mendengar nada ancaman terselip di nada suaranya.

"Ugh," Masaki mengeluh. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali mengambil langkah menjauh untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Tidak lupa membanting pintu kamarnya sekencang mungkin di depan hidung kakaknya dengan harapan ada bagian tubuh laki-laki itu yang terjepit pintu.

Di belakangnya laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Kedua, Mary kecil seekor monyet dari Jerman**

"Oi! Mary, Mary~" Laki-laki berambut pirang mencegat Masaki yang baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia akan mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ di ruang loker.

"_Ohayou~"_ Sapanya penuh semangat sambil berlari menghampiri Masaki. Ia basah padahal jelas-jelas di tangannya tergenggam payung berwarna oranye. Gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari laki-laki kelebihan energi yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu. Takut kebasahan.

"Apa?" Tanya Mary. Mata biru muda milik pemuda itu mengerjap. Memandang Masaki dengan tatapan sejernih air laut.

"_Ohayou _Mary~" Sapanya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Masaki mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi semburat merah muncul di pipinya begitu saja.

"_O-ohayou_." Jawabnya. "Itu saja?" Tanya Masaki.

"Heee~" Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya. "Memang kalau Cuma menyapa tidak boleh?" Tanyanya.

Masaki melihat berkeliling. "Kau tidak bersama Shun-_chan_?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak. Tapi ia kembali menerbitkan senyum lebarnya. "Shun-_chan_ pasti sudah ada di kelas Mary. Kau telat ya Mary, anak nakal Mary seharusnya kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Mary." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Tiga benjolan muncul di kepala pirang itu.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh," Masaki membuang mukanya kesal. "Memang siapa yang membuatku tertahan di ruang loker? Lagipula kenapa kau terus-terusan memanggilku Mary sih. _Baka!_" Katanya geram.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Tapi aku senang kau memukulku." Katanya riang. "Artinya Mary sayang padaku kan?" Tanyanya.

Masaki terbelalak. Pipinya memerah, ia kembali memukul perut pemuda itu dengan sepatu yang sengaja dilepasnya. "Aku pergi!" Serunya ketus. Ia segera berbalik sebelum pemuda pirang itu kembali menahannya.

"_Jaa_ Mary~ _Have a nice day!_" Gadis itu masih bisa mendengar suara monyet itu di belakangnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan takut untuk mengatakannya pada Chizuru _onii-chan_!"

Brak!

Masaki menggebrak loker di sampingnya. Wajah sampai telinganya kini sempurna merah. Masaki memejamkan matanya sambil menyeringai geram.

Chizuru _onii-chan_ katanya.

Menjijikan.

** Ketiga, teman sekelas biasa**

"Ah~ Sato-_san_ _ohayou!"_ Seorang gadis menyapa Masaki begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Masaki tersenyum kecil, membalas sapaannya dengan kaku.

"Ne, Yochi sedang berantem sama pacarnya." Bisik gadis itu ketika Masaki meletakan tasnya. Mata Masaki kini menatap gadis berambut hitam yang sibuk bercerita dengan gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menarik tangan Masaki, memaksanya untuk bergabung.

"Yo-yoshida-_san_.." Masaki menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "_Ohayou_." Sapanya.

"Sato-_saaaan!_" Tiba-tiba saja Yoshida memeluk Masaki. "Aku sedih! Dengar-dengar—"

Masaki tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Dan melakukan _girls talk_ seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa kasihan dengan Yoshida tapi pembicaraan ini cukup menyenangkan juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Sato-_san_?" Tanya Yoshida yang kini mulai bisa melupakan kegalauannya.

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan—" Yoshida merundukkan kepalanya. Berbisik. "Matsuoka-_senpai_."

Masaki memerah. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat.

"Tapi kudengar, bukannya kau pacaran dengan Tsukahara-_senpai_?" Tanya gadis lain. "Apa itu benar? Wah~ Sato-_san_ itu buruk sekali kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia dalam hati geli melihat reaksi gadis kecil di depannya ini.

Brak!

Masaki menggebrak mejanya tanpa sadar. Ia terlihat sedikit panik. "Aku tidak pacaran!" Bantahnya. Meski rona merah di wajahnya terlihat makin terang.

Ketiga gadis di depannya tertawa renyah.

Ucapannya tidak di percaya.

**Keempat, Objek **_**bully**_** sang ketua OSIS**

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi aku bukan pacar Tsukahara _senpai_!" Masaki berseru membantah kalimat teman-teman sekelasnya yang saat ini sedang berkerumun di mejanya. Menanyakan perihal hubungan Masaki dan ketua OSIS berkacamata itu.

'Gawat kalau Shun-_chan_ tahu.' Pikirnya panik. Gadis itu menggebrak mejanya. Lalu buru-buru berlari keluar dari kelas itu. tujuannya kemana lagi kalau bukan deretan kelas tiga.

Masaki menghentikan larinya di depan sebuah kelas. Ia sedikit ragu tapi melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Mencari sosok jahat berkacamata yang telah membuat citranya sebagai siswi _single_ rusak.

Tapi yang datang menghampirinya adalah sosok berambut coklat yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tapi sorot mata ingin tahu. "Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tsukahara—" Masaki menjawab dengan gugup. "—_senpai!_" Katanya buru-buru. Pemuda berambut karamel itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kaname_cchi_, ada yang cari~" Panggilnya pada sosok berambut hitam yang kelihatan dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswa. "Dia saja? Ada yang lain? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Masaki menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Un, _arigatou._" Katanya. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat bahwa itu bukanlah masalah baginya.

"Oi _chibi!_ Ada apa?" Tanya Kaname heran.

"Kau!" Masaki menunjuk Kaname kesal. "Aku mau kau buat pengumuman kalau kita tidak pacaran!" Serunya.

"..Hah?!" Kaname kelihatan bingung. "Siapa juga yang mau disangka pacaran denganmu." Katanya kesal.

"Makanya bilang kalau kita tidak pacaran! Kalau shun-_chan _tahu kan.." Masaki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu kelihatan panik sendiri.

Kaname menghela nafas lelah. "Ck! _Mendokusai_." Kemudian ia menarik Masaki supaya berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara keras sehingga mereka kini memandang ke arahnya.

"Oi! Aku mau membuat pengumuman perihal si _chibi_ ini." Katanya sambil memegangi Masaki yang kini bergerak-gerak salah tingkah di sampingnya. Ia memang menyuruhnya untuk membuat pengumuman tapi setidaknya jangan saat dia masih ada disini dong. Lagipula di dalam kelas ini tidak ada Shun-_chan_!

"Siswi kelas dua dengan tinggi 146 cm ini—"

Yang itu tidak perlu disebutkan kan?

"Tidak mau disangka pacaran denganku karena dia tidak mau Shun—hmp Chibi apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Kaname ketika ia merasakan tangan kecil Masaki memukul-mukul wajahnya.

"Bicara lagi aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancamnya kesal.

"Aku yang harusnya bicara begitu. Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku tahu." Balasnya.

"Dasar om-om jahat!" Katanya.

Bruk!

Masaki meringis karena dilempar keluar oleh om-om jahat itu.

**Keberapa tadi? Ah—lima. Adik kesayangan pangeran sekolah**

Masaki cemberut. Ia kini meringis memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terbentur lantai. Sudah diduga meminta Tsukahara Kaname untuk melakukan sesuatu itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa. Orang berbahaya. Masaki mencatat dalam hati, menambah list panjang daftar orang berbahaya yang harus dijauhinya.

"_Daijobu?_" Pemuda berambut karamel yang tadi memanggilkan Kaname untuknya kini berjongkok di depannya. Masaki agak terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kaname itu, dia memang mempunyai dinding es di hatinya." Pemuda itu mendesah. "Entah apa jadinya bila tidak ada kami yang terus menjaganya supaya dinding es itu tidak membekukan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya." Katanya.

Masaki mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Biar kuantar ke kelasmu. Apa kau bisa jalan?" Tanyanya.

Satu gelengan lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Katanya pelan. Ia sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Masaki berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih di lututnya. Tapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Gadis itu kini menggaruk kepalanya sedikit salah tingkah. Pasalnya beberapa siswa di lorong yang dilewatinya kini berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei!" Mary berseru, tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda berambut karamel yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membentuk lingkaran di bibirnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Katanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia berbalik dengan maksud untuk pergi. Masaki menghela nafas lega. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba segerombolan murid yang baru saja melakukan percobaan di lab biologi berjalan melewatinya. Masaki hendak menyingkir tapi ia terlambat menyadarinya. Segera saja dia sudah berada di lautan manusia yang membawa katak di masing-masing tangannya.

Gadis itu bukan pembenci katak, tapi tidak pernah berhubungan terlalu baik dengan binatang berlendir itu. Mati-matian tubuh kecilnya menahan arus manusia yang mendorongnya mundur sambil menggeliat risih ketika merasakan katak itu di kulit lengannya.

Grep!

Ia kembali merasakan sesuatu di lengannya, kali ini bukan kulit berlendir menjijikan. Melainkan genggaman dari sebuah tangan yang hangat. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok berponi belah tengah itu kini menariknya menjauh ke tempat aman.

"_A-arigatou_..." Masaki mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Kuantar ke kelasmu." Pemuda itu menuntun tangan gadis mungil itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak menerima penolakan.

Masaki menunduk. Membiarkan Asaba Yuuta menuntunnya hingga ia sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat.

**Keenam, adik "kesayangan" pahlawan **_**otaku**_

Meskipun Masaki bilang kalau ia tidak pacaran dengan Kaname, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada Shun. Ia sudah membuktikannya. Gadis itu duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut halaman sekolah. Tempat yang sepi, apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Cuma beberapa siswa yang datang untuk membuang sampah. Itu juga kalau tidak terpaksa. Cocok sekali untuk menyendiri, apalagi di suasana hatinya yang sangat biru.

Srek! Srek!

Masaki menolehkan kepalanya, merasa mendengar suara gesekan di balik tembok yang menjadi sandarannya.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut karamel yang serupa dengan pemuda yang tadi menuntunnya. Bedanya ia memakai _sweater_ coklat yang selalu dipakainya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Masaki dengan tampang mengantuk.

Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya. Ingin tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya ketika pemuda itu melakukan pergerakkan.

Sebuah tangan terulur dengan jarak sekitar satu meter di depannya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tertutup ke arah Masaki. Mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan mendekat.

Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu gadis itu berjalan dengan takut-takut, melongok ke arah tangan itu dengan penasaran. langkah kakinya berjalan makin dekat hingga membawanya ke hadapan pemuda itu yang masih mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal.

Tiba-tiba telapaknya terbuka.

Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Cuma Masaki yang kini ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Ia dipiting dengan lumayan keras sehingga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Apa yang—"

"Hehe..." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya makin dalam di balik poni karamelnya

"Dengan ini _Last Fantasy II_ akan kudapatkan."

"HEI!" Masaki menyerukan kata protes. Gadis itu masih memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya kesal.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pitingannya pada Masaki. Lalu menjawab dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan majalan _anime_-nya. "Hendak menjualmu ke _pet shop_." Ia membalik-balikan majalahnya tanpa menyadari tatapan Masaki yang horor memandang lurus padanya.

"Ini." Ia merogoh ke dalam _sweater_-nya. Lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan roti dan menyerahkannya pada Masaki.

"Eh..." Masaki menerima roti itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebelum hibernasi kau perlu makan yang banyak." Katanya dengan malas-malasan. "Ah, nanti stikernya berikan padaku." Ia memperingatkan.

...

"Kau memberikannya hanya untuk stiker kan?"

**Ketujuh, teman sefandom Matsushita**

"Ah, Sato-_san_!" Masaki mendengar suara anak laki-laki begitu gadis itu keluar dari toilet.

"Matsushita.." Gadis itu menunggu laki-laki itu menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi aku lihat Yuuki _senpai_ bersamamu. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ah—" Masaki berseru kecil. Ia merogoh kantung jasnya. "Aku diberi roti." Jawabnya. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan iri dari anak laki-laki yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau sedang sedih dan Yuuki _senpai_ datang untuk menolongmu ya? _Kakkoii~"_ Katanya senang. Membayangkan Yuuki yang dikaguminya memberikan kata penghiburan untuk Masaki dan menyerahkan roti pada gadis itu.

"..._Kakkoii_ ya..." Masaki bergumam sambil memasang wajah anehnya. "Hei, Matsushita. Kalau kau mau roti ini untukmu saja." Katanya sambil menyerahkan roti itu.

"Eh?" Matsushita kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Iya, aku sudah makan siang." Jawabnya singkat. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada Matsushita karena dia terbebas dari kewajiban menghabiskan roti itu.

"_Arigatou_!" Katanya senang. "Oh iya, alasan aku memanggilmu tadi aku ingin menunjukanmu ini." Matsushita membuka buku sketsa yang dibawanya. Menunjukan pada Masaki halaman yang bergambar sosok pemuda yang sedang minum teh.

Gadis itu terbelalak. Memperhatikan sketsa kasar itu dengan kagum.

"_Senpai_-ku di klub manga memberikan karya dari anak klub lukis untuk referensi. Aku minta gambar ini satu karena kupikir kau pasti menyukainya." Katanya.

"Bagus sekali. Shun-_chan _kelihatan sangat keren!" Serunya.

"Ini untukmu saja." Matsushita merobek halaman itu dan menyerahkannya pada Masaki.

"Eh? Apa benar?" Tanya gadis itu. tangannya kini memegang gambar itu seolah-olah yang dipegangnya adalah benda paling berharga di dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga sudah memberikan roti ini padaku." Kata Matsushita senang.

"_Arigatou_!" Gadis itu melonjak-lonjak gembira.

Kedua anak kelas dua itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan celotehan ribut mengenai kakak kelas yang mereka kagumi itu.

**Kedelapan, Fans nomor satu Shun-**_**chan**_**!**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Masaki mengganti _uwabaki_ nya dengan cepat. Baru saja gadis itu keluar dari sudut lokernya seorang pemuda berambut merah beserta pemuda-pemuda lain yang tadi ditemuinya memanggil namanya.

"Masaki-_chan_..!" Masaki menoleh. Lalu tersenyum senang. "Shun-_chan_!" Serunya sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu dengan riang.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Shun sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Hoi, _Chibi_." Suara Kaname membuatnya teringat pada perasaannya yang mungkin saja Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. Masaki tiba-tiba menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sedih. Shun-_chan_ tidak peduli dengan perasaannya. Apa dia menyerah saja.

Gadis itu melirik Shun dengan sudut matanya. Senyum manis itu diberikannya bukan Cuma untuk Masaki. Dia selalu baik dengan siapa saja.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya.

"Masaki-_chan_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shun bertanya khawatir karena adik kelasnya ini tiba-tiba saja menunduk diam. Ia menyentuh bahu Masaki membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat sorot kekhawatiran di mata Shun.

Dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh perasaannya.

Hei, sejak kapan dia mengharapkan perasaan ini berbalas? Dia menyukai Shun-_chan_ dan itu semua sudah cukup. Selalu ada di dekatnya, menjadi salah satu yang mendapatkan senyum manis darinya, _e-mail_ ajakan pergi ke festival, sorot mata lembut yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shun -_chan_. Hanya saja PR ku agak sulit. Besok bantu aku ya!"

Dia suka Shun-_chan_. Tidak peduli kalau Shun-_chan_ tidak menyukainya balik.

Dia suka Shun-_chan_.

Tiga kata itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Shun dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Jaa ne_ Sato-san!"

"Oi! Mary, Jangan bilang tadi saat harus membawa tumpukan buku. Temanmu yang mengangkatmu."

"Hei, _Chibi_. Kau melupakan payungmu lagi? Yah, kau boleh saja ikut payungku."

"Tidak apa-apa? Sudah kau kancingkan jas hujanmu dengan benar? Sepulang sekolah segera ganti baju dan berendam di air hangat. Perasan jeruk bagus juga untuk mencegah demam."

"Besok akan kuberikan roti lagi."

"Baiklah Masaki-_chan, _besok aku akan membantumu mengerjakan PR matematika dari _sensei_."

Begitulah kehidupan Masaki. Memang bukan kehidupan yang tenang. Tapi baginya, hidup itu lumayan menyenangkan juga. Dengan catatan, bawa kakaknya, om-om jahat, monyet kelebihan energi dan otaku pemburu stiker itu ke mars.

**~Owari~**


End file.
